To: The man who laughs
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: Arthur you story, your memories, your horrible and your beautiful moments each stored in a small space of your mind, which today you will share with me whom knew your descent into our madness, who saw as the society in which we lived and the few people to around us they ignored us, humiliated us and lied to our faces, caused themselves my existence.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfic is entirely based on the movie JOKER (2019). All characters belong to DC Comics, except what I invented.**

* * *

**_Full synopsis:_**

Oh, Arthur Fleck! Who today you are weird looking, damaged mentality and the man who laughs. You had a story like any other person, and this is for you and me, who we are that man who laughs.

Your story, your memories, your horrible and your beautiful moments each stored in a small space of your mind, which today you will share with me whom knew your descent into our madness, who saw as the society in which we lived and the few people to around us they ignored us, humiliated us and lied to our faces, caused themselves my existence.

But was there anything behind all this, Arthur? What were the triggers to get to where we arrived? And have you ever, Arthur, had a little happiness in this life? All this has its answer. And we will gather these answers for ourselves: The man who laughs.

* * *

**Notes + Clarifications:**

* Thank you for coming and giving this fanfic a chance! If you already had the opportunity to read: _"Joker: A Fair Lady"_ I have to tell you that this fic is not a continuation of that one. This is a new fanfic which will share OC's (original characters).  
* This fanfic is also available on Wattpad under my other nickname called: Pomelo_Banana, so if you're from there and you think I'm stealing it, no, it's not like that. Pomelo_Banana **it's me!**  
* The fanfic contains some serious, strong and / or sensitive themes. It's recommended for people older than 16 years. Discretion is advised.  
* And from the bottom of my heart I hope that this new fic is totally to your liking or something that you hoping to read. If you have already read _"A Fair Lady"_ I confess that there will be certain similarities with that fic, it will not be as precise but they will be noticed, they are like gesture to that previous work, and if you have not read that fic do not worry. It is not necessary to read it and/or know to understand what will happen here. Both fanfiction are different environments, only what they share are the OC's.

* * *

**I: The girl with reddish hair**

**1954**

The cold was beating on the cheeks and hands of little Arthur Fleck. He tried to eat his tuna sandwich while watching the rest of his classmates play vigorously. The laughter and shouts of joy flooded the child's ears, looking curiously at all his classmates and wanting to join them, but none of the boys seemed to like him and acted as if he did not exist. And it had always been like that.

Arthur was eight years old and was repeating the third grade of elementary school. His teacher had considered him a slow learner and absent from class, a somewhat different child for the rest of his classmates. Arthur didn't use to talk, just watched and laughed. He laughed uncontrollably. His mother Penny had talked to the superiors about the condition that Arthur possessed. No one seemed to believe about it and the doctors did not understand it, sometimes they pretended that it was and the most reliable solution was an involuntary condition. A condition that would condemn Arthur to a psychiatrist assistance, which was frowned upon by society even though his mother justified him with the fact that he was born to bring smiles and joys to the world.

He continued to eat his sandwich when he heard a cry between the laughter and happiness of his classmates. He set his lunch on the table and turned to see some boys and girls, disturbing a little girl with long reddish hair. Arthur blinked strangely, that little girl was the only one with that peculiar hair color throughout the school and his neighborhood. He had seen her many times since she become his new neighbor.

They had arrived at the apartment building months ago and the day he saw her he was surprised. He had never seen a girl like that, with those long hair intermingling red and orange, glowing green eyes with long eyelashes and a few freckles adorning her cheeks and nose. And while he kept watching her, the little girl discovered him. Arthur lay next to his mother in the mailboxes, he put on the railing and followed her with his gray-blue and severe gaze. She, who seemed to be younger than him, smiled innocently and greeted him. Amazed little Fleck corresponded to that gesture and that girl, along with her mother, disappeared in the elevator.

Arthur came to his sense and the children continued to annoy her. She hugged herself and bent down her face as she listened to horrible insults towards her person. Her crying intensified and she wanted this to end but it seemed impossible. An eye-catching laugh made the insults and pulls on her reddish hair stop. Everyone turned around and watched Arthur laugh uncontrollably.

Several of the children looked smiling, they were almost evil smiles. The freak Arthur Fleck acted again and everyone felt the need to bother him, as it had become a custom. They left the redhead alone and approached Fleck, who brought his arm over his face to control his laughter.

"Hi Artie," greet the toughest of the children, probably the leader. "What's so funny?"

His unstoppable laugh had caused a few tears in the sweet and childish eyes of the boy. He denied insistently and another of the children took his sandwich and looked at the bread, which his mother had prepared with effort, and threw it on the cold, wet ground, trampling it with any shameless.

All the children laughed together. The sound mixed with Arthur's anguished laugh and his tears that did not stop sprouting. The little boy dropped his arms on the table and hid his face, avoiding looking at all those fools he had for classmates. In those moments, the laughers stopped dead, Arthur did not want to look but the sudden silence was overwhelming for him. He raised his head a little, his agitated breathing with his laughter seemed to be controlled and he discovered how that red-haired girl had hit the group leader with her metal lunchbox.

The boy who tried to assimilate what happened, observed surprised on the floor and the rest of his companions were amazed at the act of the girl. In those moments he looked up and watched both terrified and furious at that gingerhead girl.

"You're a fool!" He shouted at her. "A silly and ugly one!"

One of the girls who accompanied the group approached her and stretched her hair. She screamed in pain and released her lunchbox to hold those big, thick hands. Arthur felt his laughter calm down, he had been surprised by her act and by a strange instinct, he got up and took the girl's wrist.

"Let me go you freak!" She shouted, almost disgusted.

Several children threw themselves at Arthur, causing him to release her and fell to the ground. The little redhead watched with terror the moment and sought to get away from the grip, throwing swipes in the air to scare that intrepid girl. A scandal came up and the teachers who watched the kids, ran desperate to stop the chaos that the group had created.

Being impossible to separate several of the children, they requested the help of the male teachers and separated several of the kids. Arthur could feel the air in his lungs as soon as all who were on him were moved away. He looked up and glance on the red-haired girl who, being supported by one of the teachers, she also saw him. For a few minutes he appreciated those green eyes, like emeralds, watching him in a way unknown to him. The teachers drove the girls away from the chaotic male group and gradually the image of that little girl faded away, until one of the teachers raised Arthur and started yelling and blaming him for what happened, however, he didn't hear any sound.

The redhead disappeared as she crossed the threshold of the door and with it came the reality that Arthur was evading. The scandal of his teachers hit his ears and he looked at them with an exhausted face and cheeks adorned in a curious crimson. His lips trembled lightly, it seemed that laughter would make its appearance again, however, he discovered that the crying wanted to take hold of him and tried to prevent it.

The last thing Arthur heard was that a severe punishment should pay. The rest of the children received punishment but they were not of the magnitude that Arthur was condemned. Several of those companions laughed silently, enjoying that all the worst was taking him. As it usually happened to be.

* * *

School time was over. Arthur was grounded in the corner and his head was leaning against the icy wall while his eyes lay closed and avoided to cry. It was impossible for him to control his feeling while his slight sobs flooded the lonely classroom and in the end the little boy sipped his nose and rubbed his eyes.

"Hello," he heard from behind and terrified, turned to discover the little red-haired girl. She smiled sweetly. "Hi."

Arthur did not respond and decided to get back on the wall. She frowned and left her things on a desk, approached him and watched him with her childhood curiosity.

"You do not speak?" He did not answer. "Why do you sometimes laugh so hard?" She questioned innocently.

"Leave me alone," annoyed, he asked. The girl clenched her lips.

"I don't come to bother you ..." the little one continued without answering. The little girl let out a bitter sigh and approached her things, took her lunchbox and took out her lunch. "Here," she offered as she extended her hand. Arthur remained motionless and she despaired. "I'm going to leave it right here," she said as she put it on the desk next to him. "For you to eat, since they didn't let you eat ..."

Arthur moved his face a little bit and watched the redhead leave her food in that place.

"My mom will soon come for me." He quickly hid his face in the wall, hoping she hadn't discovered him. "Your name is Arthur, right?" Silence. "Well, that's how I heard your mom calling you ... I'm Grace," she said with her sweet smile, "I'll see you soon."

Grace turned around and took all her things to leave the boys' classroom. Arthur turned his head and looked at the intrepid girl until she left and inside him an incredible surprise harbored him. Never, no girl had come to talk to him. He felt his legs tremble like jellies and heard his stomach roar, he appreciated the sandwich she had left him and without thinking about it he took it, took off the napkin and discovered a ham sandwich. He ate desperate and thanked for that meal.

By satisfying his stomach and waiting for his punishment to end, Arthur could not forget that little redhead. His mind did not stop in pronouncing that name and the act of nobility she forged towards him left curious sensations in little Fleck. The feel of his heart beating at an incredible pace and his cheeks warming up, even if only during those moments of solitude in the classroom, little Arthur Fleck smiled. An honest, natural smile. It was not due to its peculiarity or a forced one as it used to do to survive the day, it was pure and he loved to feel that way.

* * *

_**A/N:  
**  
__Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**II: Mama's Boyfriend**

Arthur remained crestfallen, the scandal that his mother made in the face of his teacher and the director of the school had created a shame in the child. The reclaims that the blonde one emanated were impossible to control, they tried to calm her but it was useless. Penny took her son's hand, cursed both men and they were shielding with the classic answer: "Your son is not normal, Mrs. Fleck."

Among the sea of rage, she took one of the portraits of the director's desk and threw it to the ground with incredible strength. Arthur shuddered at the breaking of the glass and watched the pieces slide across the floor and how some of them touched his pants. They turned around and left the building. The cold weather made her mother's red skin recover her tone. In the middle of the road, Penny stopped, Arthur tried to get back the air he was starting to miss and she snorted exhausted. She let go of his son's hand and sat in front of him, drew a big smile and put her hands over his face.

"Happy," Penny said, while feeling his icy cheeks, "you've always been a good little boy. Everything those teachers told me, I know that is a lie."

"I..." Penny interrupted him, carrying his index finger on his lips. Arthur swallowed hard and looked at his mother's almost lost eyes.

"My child, you never get in trouble. I know it. You are always a good and happy kid."

Penny rose and planted a kiss on his son's forehead. She widened more her smile and Arthur responded in the same way. Penny sheltered her little boy in a warm hug, which he corresponded in the same way.

"Always remember, Happy, your mission in this life is to put a smile on people's faces."

"Yes Mom ..." he replied in a slightly doubtful tone. From he had use of reason, his mother always told him those words. In this life he had had to bring joy and for that reason he thought that God had given him that uncontrollable laugh. To make the whole world happy.

* * *

They came home in that somewhat neglected apartment building, located in the Gotham metropolis. When putting the first foot inside the place, Penny went directly to the mailboxes in search of something special. She took out her letters and looked at them all quickly, discovering how, little by little, the brightness of his beautiful face was extinguished to welcome sadness. Little Arthur noticed this in his mother and went straight to her to hug her and show her his best smile, she responded to her son's action and patted his back to go straight to her apartment.

As soon as Penny opened the door, the strong smell of tobacco penetrated the boy's nose and an uncontrollable fear covered him. Ronald was at home. He didn't want to separate from her mother from the moment she closed the door, stuck his face to her clothes and observed the smoke float in the living room. They reached that place and Ronald was there, sitting on the couch and watching the TV.

Arthur saw the dark, short hair, the broad, stout arms that rested on the armchair and the huge cigar in his hand. Fear seized the little one. He swallowed hard that the sound was so loud that he turned to look at them. Penny put the keys and her bag on the table and looked with a silly smile at her boyfriend.

"We are home."

"I already noticed," he replied bluntly, letting out the smoke from the cigar and looking at little Arthur. "What happened?"

"An incident at school but everything cleared up."

"What did your son do?"

"Ronald!" Penny exclaimed, almost offended. "You know that Arthur is a very good boy and the others took advantage of him." He rolled his eyes and looked back at the television.

"I'd love to hear one day that he had problems because he started them, not because they made fun of his stupid laugh."

Penny frowned but ignored her couple's comment. At no time did Arthur take off from her and, remembering that his son was clinging to his skirt, she took him by the shoulders and sought to drive him away.

"Honey, let me go," she whispered. Arthur refused, but feeling his mother put strength on his shoulders, he let go of the skirt and brought his gaze to the ground. "I will prepare dinner," she commented, stroking the boy's dark brown hair.

Ronald did not answer, just watched the TV and Arthur stood still and breathing in the awkward smoke of the cigar. The sound of the television was loud, the boy looked up and discovered a mystery movie where a chase was happening and his protagonist was Murray Franklin. A slight smile landed on the boy's face, Murray was an actor who liked him a lot and seeing him in such films made him very excited. As if his smile were a scream, Ronald turned to look at him and quickly faded that thin line of his face.

"What are you doing there?" He questioned with a malicious smile. "Come, sit down," said as he patted the empty side of the sofa, "we need to talk." Arthur shook, put one hand on his arm and rubbed it eagerly. Ronald noticed the boy's attitude and the slight evil that adorned his face was interrupted by bitter despair. "Come on" demanded hostilely.

The boy was startled and obeyed his mother's boyfriend, took a seat next to him but never looked at him, he kept his eyes on the TV, dazzled by the brave image that was Murray Franklin. Arthur felt as Ronald patted his shoulder hard and he resisted. Despite his young age, Arthur Fleck could say he hated his mother's boyfriend a lot. That man was an unhappy who mistreated his mother and him, he didn't understand how she was still with him, but Penny was in love. Horribly in love. The young boy avoided breathing deeply, the smell of the cigarette penetrated his nostrils with horror and he wanted to vomit, but he still resisted. Ronald finished tapping his shoulder and bent down to better appreciate the boy, stared at him and he felt that penetrating dark look martyred him.

"What did they do to you at school?" He asked as he brought the cigar to his mouth.

"Nothing," he replied, still watching television.

"Something they did to you. Every week is the same, you end up being punished and your mother ends up saving your ass." Arthur swallowed hard. "How many times have I told you? You have to act like a man because that's who you are, or what? Are you a little faggot?

The boy slowly denied.

"No. I don't..."

"So? Why don't you defend yourself?" There was no answer by him. Ronald sighed bitterly and brought the cigar to his mouth, inhaled and letting out the smoke at the same time he beat the boy in his head. Arthur did not take his act by surprise, he expected that blow and made his head hard, but it was no use, Ronald's blows were strong. "You are a little faggot."

He leaned back on the couch while a light laugh covered the place and Arthur felt something catch in his throat, it was his laugh. Ronald sighed exhausted and begged him not to start, however, it was inevitable. Arthur began to laugh as tears fell down his cheeks. He brought his little hands over his mouth, but he didn't stop and the laugh sounded for several minutes.

* * *

Arthur watched with contempt as Ronald devoured the food that his mother brought harshly to the table while Penny seemed absent from her surroundings, and this was not a novelty. Sometimes Arthur wondered what was going on in his mother's head but no answer reached his childish mind. The boy chewed on some of his bread and then soaked it in the mashed potatoes that abounded on his plate and ate with some trepidation.

"Happy, eat your peas," Penny said, who did not stared him.

"Woman," Ronald interrupted, "stop calling him like that."

"I'm sorry?" She questioned puzzled. "Stop calling him Happy. It is a stupid nickname."

"It isn't," she corrected. "Yes, that's why they treat him like that at school."

"How I call my son does not influence his education."

"Yes, it does," he answered as he removed the peas from Arthur's plate, who did not protest.

They both started arguing and the very scary boy put his hands over his ears to avoid the scandal that was starting. Penny had been horribly upset with her lost gaze wrapped in brand-new rage and despair, which would not be easy to control. Ronald was demonstrating his manhood to his couple whom he seemed not care about, and in a desperate cry he raised his hand and silenced Penny with a slap in the face. The blow had been so strong that the sound echoed for several seconds. Arthur stared in horror, Ronald had touched his mother again. Penny looked terrified at her boyfriend and saw her fist hit the table, demanding her respect and fear. A few tears fell from her blue eyes, she averted his gaze and saw the pale face of her son.

"Ronald ... why in front of Happy?" She demanded in a broken voice.

"So that he learn to be a man and so that you don't question my criteria again."

Silence returned to the apartment and he continued eating as if nothing had happened. Arthur slowly lowered his hands and stared in terror at his mother, whose cheek was beginning to swell.

* * *

After that dreadful dinner, Arthur settled down to wash the dishes and sometimes watched as his mother had Ronald almost on top of her, planting countless kisses and whispering things in her ear. Penny looked very reluctant to that behavior, but the more kisses covered her skin and the more tempting words flooded her ears, she succumbed to that thing that disguised itself as human. Their breaths were becoming erratic and Arthur understood where they would go. From one moment to the next, they got up from the couch and walked towards their mother's room. Arthur finished with the dishes, dried his hands and left the apartment to avoid hearing the strange noises that were happening between them.

He started to walk away from his apartment and made his way to the stairs, nosing around in the elevator a bit and noticing that no one was using it, so he clicked both buttons and let it do the rest. He kept walking and went downstairs. Her floor was the eighth, he descended until he reached the fifth and sat down to let the time pass to go home and sleep. He decided to play with the edges of his old pants and while he seemed to be entertaining himself, he listened as the elevator opened believing that his joke had taken effect. He finished going down and went to the door, ready to go in there and walk in that elevator, but his surprise was greater when he observed a red-haired woman with her little daughter. It was Grace and Arthur felt something strange in his stomach, like thousands of wings fluttering on it. The little redhead looked at the boy and smiled with a great surprise.

"Mommy!" She cried out. "It's the boy I told you about!"

She and Grace got out of the elevator and paid attention to little Arthur whose cheeks were painted a deep red. The girl released her mother's hand and approached him to greet him with a hug.

"Grace!" The woman exclaimed somewhat annoyed.

"This is Arthur, Mommy. He saved me at school."

Grace's mother raised an eyebrow at the scrawny boy. At the weight of that gaze, Arthur raised his and gazed at those emerald eyes, identical to Grace's. She looked a lot like her mother, who was a very beautiful woman and she sighed a little exhausted, adjusted her bag and approached to the children.

"So you are Arthur," he greeted very coldly. He quickly nodded, the woman took her daughter by the arm and pulled her away from the boy, missing both. "I think I should thank you for helping my daughter, most of her companions trouble her and you were very noble with her."

Arthur gently cocked his head.

"Mommy, can we have Arthur over for dinner?" The little one questioned with a big smile.

"Another time, Grace. Today your father is not in the mood."

"Oh!" She exclaimed sadly. "When do we invite him?"

"Any day that your father isn't in a bad mood and Arthur's mom gives him permission."

"Oh!" Grace repeated looking at the boy. "Ask your mom for permission to come to dinner!"

Arthur was static for a few seconds and responded with a quick nod. Grace smiled and took her mom's hand, they both started walking and she looked at Arthur one last time to say goodbye with a "see you soon". The boy raised his hand and answered that farewell, he never stopped looking at them until they reached his apartment and disappeared. Arthur almost fell down, managed to lean against the wall next to the steps and felt those fluttering in his stomach more strongly. He brought his hands over his belly and felt his cheeks getting hot. It was strange to feel this way, however, he liked those feelings, they made him forget everything that had happened a few hours ago and a long line was drawn on his lips, ready to get his mother's permission to have dinner at Grace's house.

* * *

_**A/N:  
**  
__Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**III: Little spy**

Arthur moved cautiously down the steps from the sixth to the fifth floor. It had been pass the weekend since he had crossed paths with Grace and the offer to go to her home, and the little one had been excited by that offer. He stopped on the last stairs and stuck to the wall, feeling his heart pounding his chest next to his stomach fluttering, almost wanting to vomit the little food had there.

He swallowed hard, clenched his hands and made up his mind to go to that apartment and say he already had permission, which was false. He turned around and about to take his first step watched as the door opened and out of it came a man with reddish hair, tall, stocky as Ronald was, and in military clothing. Arthur went back into hiding and watched quietly that person leaving the apartment where Grace lived also noticing the mother came out after him, looking at the man with sweetness and behind her the little girl appeared.

"I love you, Daddy!" Exclaimed the little one.

He bent down and carried his baby girl to say goodbye with a kiss on his cheek and then carried his lips to his wife's. Arthur was amazed at how harmonious the three of them looked, they were a happy family, like the ones appearing on television and he thought because his family wasn't like that.

The goodbye was over and he walked to the elevator. Arthur was startled at the coming of Grace's father and ran, like a gazelle, to the steps of the sixth floor. He hid behind the railing and appreciated the man better, who called the elevator and waited patiently. As he disappeared, the boy's restless breath calmed and he descended to look down the corridor again.

It had become lonely and gloomy as it used to be in that building. He walked away from the wall slowly and shakily. As he got closer to the door, his legs became jelly and he stopped. He looked at the old mahogany door, listed with 6B. His childish mind told him that this was a bad idea and, turning around and taking slow steps, he walked away from it with his illusion clouded by his fear.

* * *

Going back to school was a horror for little Arthur Fleck. He looked out the window at his unpunished companions playing in the garden during the break time and cursed them, aware that he was doomed to punishment for last week's fight.

The little Fleck sighed and with the smoke created by the cold, he moistened the glass to make some figures and entertain himself in what the classes began. During his game, he drew some tails and horns to all those boys he hated, and the more he could observe, in a place far from them all, the group of girls.

After the scandal that had occurred, the school had decided to separate the boys from the girls, because some had been injured. Arthur watched them play and, in a corner, looked at the little redhead. She was alone, sitting on the cold asphalt, eating her lunch. The boy was surprised, however, he imagined the reason for his loneliness. Arthur ignored all the boys and girls and watched Grace for the rest of the break.

* * *

The rest of his classes were silent for the boy. Arthur couldn't get Grace out of his head. Seeing her alone during the recess had created a strange need to be with her. She felt that Grace was ignored and lonely, just like him.

* * *

Sitting at the desk and left abandoned in the classroom, Arthur waited for Grace to arrive as that first day of punishment, but it never happened. He waited until the hour was over and his mother came for him. All the way there was silence in the boy's head, he only looked at the city and his mother's words were non-existent. In her old apartment building, Penny arrived with the routine of standing by the mailboxes and opening the one adorned with her surname to reveal her disappointment. He took her hand and led them to the elevator, ready to live his chaotic life.

As soon as he saw Ronald watching TV, the boy took a seat to do his homework, but it was impossible for him to hear Murray Franklin on television.

He paid attention to the TV, it was one of his films in which he played a private detective watching over the life of a beautiful blonde woman, of which Franklin's character slowly fell in love. In the film, it got to the point where his job was to take care of the woman of the person who hired Franklin, who was a jealous man who was looking for any clue to hurt her, but he prevented it, thanks to his detective skills and his love for the young and noble woman.

Arthur suppressed his smile and heard Ronald say how bland the plot of that film was. The boy frowned and resumed his homework but he never worked, marveled at what he had just seen in that film and his mind devised a great plan. He put aside all the stuff from his school, just took a small notebook and pencil and walked out of his apartment, Ronald took a slight look and cared little about what the child did.

As he stepped on the steps, Arthur began to write very slowly how he would be the detective who would look after Grace.

_"Rules of Malone or Murray Franklin: 1. I promise nothing will happen to Grace. 2. If anyone comes near her I will stop him..." _He wrote, no matter what his spelling was.

He finished his first five important points, as Franklin's character had done in his film. He put the notebook in his trouser pocket and went down the steps to the sixth floor, ready to watch the area like a soldier.

* * *

At school, Arthur watched from his window during break hours. Grace always stood on her own, sometimes some girls would approach her and make bad gestures, and he writing down who those little girls had been and who had created a sad face on the redhead. He had a promise to stop anyone who came near him, so far it was difficult to keep it, but he would do justice.

The evenings in the sixth floor hallway were dull, but he kept to his rules. One of those afternoons in the hallway, Arthur was drawing in that notebook, stick figures, when he heard the elevator been open. Surprised by it, he jumped up and tried to flee, but one of his feet made a bad move, causing a false step and falling part of his body on the steps. He struck one of his knees, failed to put his hands to avoid the other blows and his chin sounded hard against the concrete.

Those coming out of the elevator were Grace and her mother, both of whom saw the end of the boy's fall and how he was static at what happened.

"Child, are you all right?" Deborah exclaimed.

Arthur failed to hear the question, the sound his jaw generated had penetrated his ears. In the face of non-response, Deborah released her daughter hand and approached him, insisted on her question, and when Arthur noticed how dark the place had become, he looked up and appreciated those emerald green eyes.

"Mommy?" the girl called worried.

"For God's sake, child, answer me."

Arthur blinked quickly, nodded hardly and tried to rise, noticing how hard that task had become. Deborah attended the little boy, gave him a quick look and noticed how scared he was next to clear eyes covered in a crystalline blanket. He wanted to cry but he avoided it.

"Kid, I need you to talk. You're scaring me."

"His name is Arthur, Mama," Grace interrupted.

Deborah snorted and urged the boy once again. Ready to say she was fine, Grace noticed a wound on her knee, drawing attention to it and her mother noticed.

"God!" he exclaimed. He took his trousers and saw the crimson liquid crossing the cloth, then fixed his sight on the steps. "These stairs are a danger..."

"Let's help him, Mommy."

Another respite sprang from her, she did not look very encouraged by the idea but that boy had once helped her daughter, not knowing that she was still almost at a vigil of her.

"Come with us," she said as she ran her hand over his shoulders.

Arthur was still stiff but followed the lady with a slight limp. Grace stepped aside to let both pass and, just going after them, looked at the notebook and pencil and took them. The little girl could not help her curiosity, she was six years old and it was part of her, and she began to snoop through the pages written by her neighbor. At the end of the corridor and in front of the 6B door, Deborah looked for the keys to her purse and Arthur seemed to reason what was happening, looked around and in a fleeting glance discovered the girl reading her notes, which caused him a terrible embarrassment.

They entered the apartment and seated the boy in the armchair. Deborah left her bag on the table and indicated that she would go for the medicine cabinet, leaving both children alone. Arthur put his hands over the fabric of his trousers and squeezed it with a force he could not imagine having. Grace kept reading, her face did not trigger any emotion until she raised her green eyes to him. The silence suffocated the little one, swallowed and swallowed a salty saliva, provoking a terrible thirst. The two continued to observe each other until the girl closed her notebook and handed it to her.

"Do you like Murray Franklin?" She asked as the moment he took his notebook. "Huh?"

"Do you like Murray Franklin?"

"Y—yes..." he answered nervously.

"Me too!" She exclaimed spirited.

Arthur did not avoid frowning, Grace smiled at him as if he had not read his notebook. She looked at her deck and put it between her trousers and shirt. The girl took a seat on the single chair and noticed Deborah arrive with the medicine cabinet.

* * *

As Deborah cleaned up her small wound, Arthur listened as she cursed the stairs of the building, the condition of the building, and the neighborhood itself. She clearly hated living there. At that time, Arthur examined the place, discovering a pink and very modern decor at the time, he was surprised to see that they had a television bigger than his. Deborah finished with a Band-Aid, pulled down her trousers and smiled at the boy.

"There. We avoid an infection."

"T—thanks..."

"Do not thank... and no longer run on the steps, you saw that it is dangerous," to those words, he noticed as Grace nodded, as if everything his mother said was a law. "Well, it's time for you to go home."

That sentence struck Arthur's mind, he didn't want to leave, but when he saw the girl rise from the chair and Deborah also decided to follow them. They led the boy to the door, and when he opened it, he went out somewhat with a bow; however, he turned around and looked at mother and daughter.

"I have permission," he said, without even thinking about it.

"Excuse me?" Deborah asked confused.

"Permission to come for lunch?!" Grace shouted out loudly.

Her mother looked at her, shook her head slightly, not understanding what was happening and looked at the boy.

"What permission, son?"

"The one I told you when we met him, Mommy!" He looked at his daughter and tried to remember what happened. His mind failed but, as little as he remembered, the word permission and food came but not the whole sentence. "When can he come to eat?!"

"Wait, Grace, we have to tell your dad," and it broke something inside him. "Why?!"

"It's a complicated thing, honey, I..."

"Mommy, come on, please!"

"Grace..."

"Mommy!" She shouted in a tantrum. Arthur saw it surprised.

Grace started kicking and crying and the sounds were echoing in the hallway, creating a scandal and if Deborah hated anything it was it.

"Well, Grace, he can come to dinner!" she exclaimed softly as she took her arm.

"Is it really true?"

"Yes, but stop acting like that..."

"Yes!" the girl exclaimed with a smile.

Arthur could not hide his amazement and Deborah looked at him, not too cheerful about everything that happened.

"You can come to dinner with us on Friday, A...?"

"Arthur," he said.

"Arthur, yes. Son, come Friday."

"Thank you," he said goodbye with grief on his face, and before he retired, Grace smiled at him with great enthusiasm and told him that she would see him that Friday, and not miss him for anything in the world. "No, I won't."

* * *

_**A/N:  
**  
__Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV: First Date**

Little Fleck looked at his clothes in his mother's dressing table, he wanted to corroborate that everything looked good and impeccable. He sighed once to confirm that everything was fine and looked at himself in the mirror. His mind went blank for a few moments, until the memory of one of Murray Franklin's films came to his mind, one in which he went out to dinner with a beautiful woman.

He remembered every piece of the scene, one was that Franklin's character was chivalrous to the lady, moved the chair to offer her the place, served the drink and food and began the hour of conversation. Arthur thought if he could do all that at Grace's house, his childish mind would tell him maybe, but his mother had always told him he had to be a good boy and educated.

"Happy?" He listened behind his back. The boy stared into the mirror and saw his mother under the doorway. "What are you doing?" Penny asked with a funny smile. Little Arthur quickly refused and turned to contemplate his mother better. Penny came over and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You look so good."

Arthur smiled.

"Thank you," he replied timidly. The little boy looked at his mother's face and appreciated his swollen cheek. "Richard?" he snapped.

"He is not here. He may not make it to dinner... or to sleep," Penny bewailed with a lost look. Arthur didn't say a word, but inside he smiled and Penny looked sad at such a situation, but knowing Richard would be here before dawn. "You didn't tell me what you were doing," his mother continued with a nice smile.

"Nothing," he spluttered. "I was just fixing my clothes."

"This little suit is clean," she mentioned as she looked at it. "I cleaned it this weekend."

"Yes..."

Penny ran her hands over his clothes and shook off some of the fluff that lay there, smiled at her little boy and then kissed on his forehead. The young woman left the room and Arthur was left with solitude again; he was surprised that his mother did not question him why he wore his best clothes but, being honest with himself, she was focused on Richard and not on him. And that calmed his nerves a bit by explaining the situation.

Arthur left the room, first noticed his mother sitting on her chair and watching the TV and then looked at the clock, it would soon be time to go to Grace's house.

* * *

The little redhead was in her room, combing her dolls and had already taken out most of her toys by the time the guest arrived. Deborah arrived at her daughter's room and watched her little girl organize everything.

"What is all this, love?" She asked as she wiped her hands in her apron.

"The toys that Arthur and I will play with," the girl looked up and smiled with her typical innocence.

Her mother sighed with a weary smile.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Yes," incredibly, she assured it.

Surprised by this, Deborah finished wiping her hands and watched her daughter preparing her favorite doll and Grace ignored her mother's presence and went on with her things. Her mother left the room and went back to the kitchen to get everything ready.

Arthur left his apartment, without his mother bothering to question him where he was going, and enlisted to go to the fifth floor. Once he had finished his descent, he walked slowly to the bottom of the corridor; he felt his legs turning into jelly and at the same time his throat seemed to close at any word he tried to mention. The little boy reached the door with number 6B and remained motionless. Thousands of thoughts came to his mind and at times he seemed to feel a headache. He was ready to retire, put it all aside, but a clear picture of Grace remained in his mind, he remembered what she had asked him to do, not to miss today's meal for anything in the world.

The little boy sighed, could not undo the image of her, and mustered the courage to accomplish what he had hoped for. He knocked on the door, the first blow was almost inaudible, and he regained courage and knocked properly. He waited a few moments and the door opened, looking at Grace's mother.

"Hello," she greeted with a slight smile. "Arthur, right?" He nodded quickly. "Come in, Grace is expecting you."

Deborah stepped aside and the little one came in, looking like a bunny at the mouth of a wolf. She looked at the boy with an arched eyebrow, and at times questioned what was happening to him, however she put aside that feeling and think that was simple nerves, like any child.

"Grace!" Her mother called as soon as she closed the door.

And as soon as she heard the call, the girl set her dolls aside and left her room to look at her friend Arthur.

"You arrived!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

The little redhead came up to him and gave him a warm hug. Arthur was paralyzed for a few seconds and responded to the embrace her new and only friend. Deborah sounded her throat and the two children separated.

"Is the food ready, Mommy?" asked the girl.

"In a few minutes, honey."

"Then can I show Arthur my toys?"

"Yes, but bring them into the living room, not your room."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your mother and you should obey me."

Grace snorted furiously and with a slight pout went to her room. Arthur stood there, feeling his cheeks warm from the shame he had, Deborah noticed it and looked at the boy strangely.

"You can sit down on while Grace arrives."

"Thank you," he replied almost inaudibly.

Arthur obeyed and took a seat on the armchairs, they looked in better condition and were softer than the ones he had at home. With his hands he touched upholster and observed all the place looking at every decoration of the house; although the building in which they lived was not the best, the room had a sweet pink decoration and very rustic, compared to his mother's tastes.

She listened to the little girl's little steps, turned around and watched as she carried too many toys, including several rag dolls and a few wooden animals. Arthur rose from his place and helped the child with everything he had in his hands, placing everything on the couch. Deborah returned to the kitchen as soon as she heard the sound of the kettle.

Grace sat on the couch, putting all her the toys on there and Arthur sat next to her.

"Look, these are my favorite toys," she grinned cheerfully as she picked up some wooden horses and handed them over. "These were made by my grandfather, who is no longer here," Arthur took the toy and looked at it carefully. He had almost no toys, he was limited by some small plastic soldiers and one or other that he made with cardboard and paper.

He kept looking at the mahogany horse and, as he looked at it, noticed a dedication for Grace on the leg part.

"Do you like them?"

"They are beautiful," he said with a tender smile and she reciprocated.

"Hey, look at that!" Grace exclaimed happily as she held a porcelain doll; her glass eyes were an intense blue color and her hair was wavy and dark. "She is Amelie; she is my daughter," she confessed with her innocence. Arthur kept her smile. "Do you like her?"

"Yes, she's very pretty. Like you," he mentioned timidly.

Grace smiled broadly at that remark and a slight chuckle arose.

"Thank you. You're pretty too."

Arthur felt his heart pounding on his chest at incredible speed, he had never imagined feeling it and smiled. He smiled with incredible sincerity.

Grace kept showing her toys to Arthur and then they started playing with them. Both had created a game of living on a farm and preparing the horses to go for a ride. The little one followed everything Grace said and never questioned any decision. He played cheerfully and that made him feel happy.

* * *

It was lunchtime, both children set aside the toys and they approached the dining room. Arthur noticed where Grace would sit and when she was going to take the chair he acted quickly and moved it for her. The redhead looked at him with a smile and took a seat.

"Thank you."

He smiled, settled the chair for Grace and once finished took a seat next to her and saw how from the kitchen the little girl's mother was watching them in a somewhat uncomfortable way. Arthur ignored that look and waited for the meal while her friend told him a few things about her toys.

The plate of food arrived, Arthur stared at a mashed potato, a small portion of vegetables and a huge juicy piece of meat, also accompanied with a natural fruit juice. He swallowed hard, the food looked perfect compared to what he used to eat at home. He took his napkin, put it down his shirt collar, like in Murray's movie, and began to eat quietly.

"I hope you like asparagus," the girl said. "I don't like asparagus."

"I have never tasted them," he revealed with some regret.

Deborah, who took a seat in front of the children, analyzed the boy.

"It taste bad."

"Grace," her mother interrupted, "let him taste it and decide whether he likes it or not."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Yes, taste it."

Arthur blinked bewildered, placed his fork on the asparagus and took them to his mouth to taste them. At first they tasted a bit bitter but while he was chewing, he seemed to enjoy the roasted taste of those vegetables.

"The asparagus are very delicious."

"I'm glad you liked them, Arthur. So should you, honey."

Grace was surprised, took the few asparagus over her plate and ate them. She chewed slowly and turned to see Arthur, who smiled weakly at her, encouraging her to eat them. The redhead chewed harder, closed her eyes and ate them, smiled at the end and then looked at her mom.

"Asparagus taste good," she said as she took the last portion of her plate again.

Arthur kept his smile and enjoyed that delicious, hot meal.

* * *

To say that Arthur had been satisfied with the food was little, it had been a delicacy for him. Both children returned to the room to continue their games, as Deborah did her chores.

Grace always carried her doll Amelie in her hand, she looked after her with a lot of zeal because as she had told Arthur, she was her daughter. As they continued their games, the little one looked up at the cuckoo clock on the wall and saw that one of Murray Franklin's films on television would soon begin.

"You want to watch a movie?"

Arthur was a little surprised by the question.

"What time is it?"

"Almost five o'clock."

"Time for Murray."

"Yes."

"All right," he said with a big smile.

They left all the toys on the table and Grace took the remote to start watch a new film by their favorite actor.

The two little ones were sitting on the huge sofa in total silence and watching that black and white movie. Deborah watched them from the dining room chair while sewing some of her husband's clothes. She was surprised how her daughter and that little boy got along so well. She assumed her daughter didn't have any friends to hang out with and when she met Arthur, she come to light her whole spirit to have a friend. Deborah could not form a good profile of the child, only that he was very shy and tried to be very chivalrous, but there was also something that caught her attention and she still couldn't figure it out.

The front door opened, everyone took their eyes there and Arthur saw Grace's father coming home. Closing the door, he looked at the child in surprise then frowned and looked at his wife.

"What's going on here?" He demanded furiously. His tone of voice made Arthur afraid.

"Peter," Deborah said as she tied her chair, "remember what I told you about the boy who helped Grace at school?"

"Is that him?" he said, pointing at him. And fear imprisoned the little boy.

"Yes, Daddy!" exclaimed the little girl. "This is Arthur."

Peter arched one of his eyebrows and paid attention to the child, which he consider somewhat weak and very formal for the occasion.

"Do you know how to salute?"

"Go-good afternoon," he replied.

"Peter," Deborah whispered, "is a very shy child."

"Don't talk nonsense, woman," he said as he left his things on the rack. "Have you been watching them?" he coaxed.

"Of course, all the time."

"Because, you know, I don't like him coming near my daughter."

"Yeah, me too but."

"And stop whispering, which is unnecessary," he interrupted as he looked at both children.

Grace didn't understand what her father meant but Arthur did. He knew perfectly well. It was not very common for boys and girls to be friends or to get together, but there was always a first time for everything.

"Is he leaving?" Peter asked as he was on his way to the dining room.

"I don't know. How long did your mom give you permission?" she asked him.

"Until seven o'clock," he lied.

"Then at seven o'clock you retire," Peter said as he sat in the main chair, ready to wait for his dinner.

Arthur had paled in the face of Mr. Davis treat. Grace noticed the fear in her friend and called him.

"Don't be scared," the little one whispered. "That's my dad, but he's very good dad."

"No, I am not afraid," he smiled nervously.

"Are we still watching the movie?"

"Of course."

Little Fleck settled back in and felt the cold look of Grace's father on the back of his neck. The little girl enjoyed the film and he tried to do the same, but from there, until seven in the afternoon everything was impossible.

* * *

_**A/N:  
**  
__Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3_


End file.
